Technical Field
The present invention relates to flash memory, and in particular to methods for reconfiguring a storage controller when control logic fails, and apparatuses using the same.
Description of the Related Art
A SEU (Single Event Upset) is one of the reasons causing logic error in a control unit of an SSD (Solid State Disk) storage system encapsulated in FPGA (Field-Programmable Gate Array). The SEU is a change of state caused by alpha-ions or electromagnetic radiation striking a sensitive node of a micro-electronic device. Accordingly, what is needed are methods for reconfiguring a storage controller when control logic fails, and apparatuses using the same.